superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 SCAW Tournament
The 2016 SCAW Tournament is a CAW wrestling tournament held by SCAW. This tournament began after Summer Brawl 2016. Thor won at Ascendance 2016 to become #1 contender for the SCAW Championship at Blood, Sweat & Tears IX. =Card= Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-49-19-1.png|Jin Kazama (champion) vs Jean-Luc Picard for the SCAW Zero-One Championship Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-48-35-1.png|Magneto vs Cole MacGrath Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-48-08-1.png|He-Man vs Yusuke Urameshi Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-47-40-1.png|Dante (champion) vs Solid Snake for the SCAW Internet Championship Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-47-13-1.png|Liu Kang vs The Prince of Persia Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-46-47-1.png|The Joker vs Jack Sparrow Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-46-18-1.png|King vs Michael Myers Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-45-49-1.png|The Gladiator vs Harry Potter Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-45-21-1.png|AVGN vs Piccolo Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-44-51-1.png|Casey Jones vs Mr. Clean Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-44-10-1.png|Duke Nukem vs Deadpool Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-43-43-1.png|Optimus Prime vs Tommy Vercetti Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-43-16-1.png|Doctor Doom vs Drax the Destroyer Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-42-48-1.png|Thor vs Red Hood Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-42-17-1.png|Brian Urlacher vs Ghost Rider Screenshot_2018-03-23-06-41-50-1.png|Anakin vs Ichigo Kurosaki =Rundown= First Round Ichigo Kurosaki made Anakin submit to the Walls of Ichigo. Yusuke Urameshi pinned He-Man after smashing his head onto a ring post. Casey Jones was disqualified after hiting Mr. Clean with a steel chair. Jack Sparrow attacked Jones but Liu Kang came in for the save. King made Michael Myers submit to an STF. Tommy Vercetti pinned Optimus Prime after the Dirt Nap. The Joker pinned Jack Sparrow after a neck breaker. Ghost Rider defeated Brian Urlacher by count out. Urlacher Jackhammered Ghost Rider through the announce table. Solid Snake pinned Dante after countering a spear into a DDT to win the SCAW Internet Championship. Drax the Destroyer pinned Doctor Doom after the Destroyer Bomb. Cole MacGrath pinned Magneto after the Ionic Vortex. Angry Video Game Nerd pinned Piccolo after 2 Rolling Rocks. The Gladiator pinned Harry Potter after a top rope Maximus Decimator Thor pinned Red Hood after the Mjolnir. Liu Kang and The Prince of Persia wrestled to a double countout. The Prince was about to hit Liu Kang with a steel chair but Casey Jones came in for the save. The Joker gets a bye to the quarterfinals. Deadpool pinned Duke Nukem after the Money Shot. Jin Kazama pinned Jean-Luc Picard after the Kaz Kick to retain the SCAW Zero-One Championship. This was Picard's final match before becoming a commentator. Second Round AVGN pinned Mr. Clean after the Code Breaker. Jin Kazama pinned Cole MacGrath after the Kaz Kick. Tommy Vercetti made Deadpool submit to the Vice grip. King made The Gladiator submit to an STF. Ghost Rider pinned Ichigo after the Ghost Ride. Anakin distracted Ichigo. Solid Snake made Yusuke Urameshi submit to an anaconda vice. Thor pinned Drax the Destroyer after 2 Mjolnirs. Quarterfinals, semifinals and finals Thor made Ghost Rider submit to the Hammer Lock. Tommy Vercetti pinned AVGN after the Dirt Nap. The Joker pinned King after 2 Why So Serious. Solid Snake pinned Jin Kazama after a DDT. This match ended after only under a minute. Jin assaulted Snake due to his frustrating loss. Thor pinned Tommy Vercetti after the Mjolnir. The Joker pinned Solid Snake after the Why So Serious. Thor pinned The Joker after tackling him through a flaming table. =Results= Category:2016 Category:Annual SCAW Tournament